momentos
by Akane Asakura
Summary: recopilación de Historias cortas de Yoh y Anna x3 (o que linda perejita) arriba segundo capitulo
1. my dream

Dedicado a Sarah una verdadera web master ^-^  
  
My dream  
  
Era ya media noche, cuando Anna se dirigía lentamente a su habitación, temblando por el frío invernal, que traspasa su delgado camisón y subía por sus descalzos pies.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al contacto con el helado metal de la perilla, se quedo quieta ahí unos momentos, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que pronto las lagrimas brotarían de sus ojos, abrió la puerta y velozmente la cerro tras de si, para luego dejarse caer en la cama y buscar abrigo entre las cobijas. Lentamente su cuerpo pálido producto del helado ambiente, comenzó a tomar color al entibiarse, sin embargo el calor era solo externo, por dentro ella seguía siendo un bloque de hielo.  
  
Su mascara de crueldad no le permitía el demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos siempre, pero ahí estaba protegida de los ojos ajenos y sin contenerse más dejo escapar las lagrimas.  
  
Pensaba en Yoh... su prometido muy pronto se iría para un nuevo entrenamiento lejos de ella, y allí a la distancia sería imposible proteger su vida...  
  
_ella protegerle?- Pensó irónicamente sintiendo hipócrita, ya que siempre había sido todo lo contrarió. Finalmente cerro los ojos y repeliendo esos pensamientos angustiantes se quedo dormida.  
  
.......................  
  
Rápidos pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos, acompañando una fugaz sombra que finalmente se detenía frente a la habitación de Yoh y abría la puerta ruidosamente, despertándole sobresaltado.  
  
_ Anna?- Preguntó el joven sonriendo nervioso- Es algo temprano para entrenar, no lo crees?- Preguntó volteando a ver el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la madrugada  
  
La joven no contesto, sus ojos totalmente ennegrecidos escudriñaban los del shaman  
  
_ Bueno, pero si tu quieres voy...- Murmuró levantándose algo asustado del futón- Anna, yo...  
  
No alcanzo a terminar, ya que rápidamente ella le había empujado, derribándole así estrepitosamente contra su lecho. Yoh alzo la vista sorprendido y se encontró con el rostro de Anna muy cerca del suyo, se quedo inmóvil incapaz de efectuar movimiento alguno, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y comenzaba a murmurar con lentitud:  
  
_ Siempre se repite este sueño... cuando lo haré realidad?... cuando lo haremos realidad?- Le preguntó clavando su vista en la de él  
  
_ Ann..a  
  
_ Cuanto más extraño esta presencia... mientras más deseo sentirte así, cerca, más sueño, más imagino, más anhelo... demo (pero)... no sé como destruir la barrera que nos separa en la realidad  
  
Yoh sintió como paulatinamente su pecho se humedecía producto de las lagrimas de la chica, lleno de ternura alzo los brazos y la rodeo por la cintura con suavidad acariciando la piel oculta tras el camisón.  
  
_ Te aseguro que no hay barreras Anna... ni una sola  
  
Ella se limito a sonreír, mientras se apegaba a él con más fuerza, pero los planes de Yoh parecían otros, la tomo por los hombros y giro quedando sobre ella, luego acercó sus labios a los suyos y los rozó con sutileza, ese pequeño contacto pareció demasiado poco para la joven y sujetándolo por la mejillas lo atrajo hacia si, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Yoh recibió aquella caricia con sorpresa y sobresalto, provocando que Anna le mordiese casualmente, en forma de protesta él dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, haciendo sentir culpable a la chica que en compensación inicio una serie de suaves caricias en su abdomen.  
  
_ Será que Anna sueña con esto?- se preguntó mentalmente, tomando una de las manos de la joven y oprimiendo sus labios contra ella.  
  
_ onegai (por favor)... no te vayas nunca- musito suplicante - onegai... que esto no sea un sueño- Pensó aferrándose a él  
  
......................................  
  
Las luz penetro débilmente por la pequeña zona que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir y despertó a la Itako.  
  
_ Todo un sueño, una simple ilusión... nuevamente... se torna inalcanzable- Se dijo mientras se sentaba en el futón y recostaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, para luego ocultarla entre sus brazos... pero había algo diferente, se miro así misma y vio la camisa de Yoh protegiéndole a medias, observo su entorno, aquella no era su habitación y aquel bulto junto a ella, de seguro no era un peluche, más aún, ella no poseía peluches... lentamente alzo las mantas que le cubrían y descubrió a su prometido totalmente desnudo y acurrucado, durmiendo aún apaciblemente.  
  
Se quedo pasmada durante largos momentos, pero luego sonrió débilmente y se recostó junto a Yoh, apegando su cabeza a la de él, respirando su mismo aire y escuchando los cercanos latidos de su corazón.  
  
Fin  
  
N.A: Parece que me salió "algo" cursi :3,pero espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^  
  
Esta es sólo la primera historia, seguiré experimentando xD En la próxima Yoh tiene un idea para aprovecharse de... o.o dejémoslo hasta ahí 


	2. sólo un beso

Y aquí esta la segunda historia corta de esta hermosa pareja ^o^  
  
Sólo un beso  
  
Ahí estaba, totalmente indefensa ante sus ojos, Yoh le miró con cierta culpabilidad reflejada en la mirada. "Fue tan fácil" pensó recordando cómo introducía la pastilla para dormir en el té de la Itako. ¿Acaso ella podía ser así, tan débil?  
  
Lentamente se acercaba a ella con los labios dispuestos, pero nuevamente una puntada apretó su pecho. Sus párpados, sus labios, cada parte del cuerpo de la joven parecía reprochar su acción cobarde.  
  
Yoh le miró nervioso con el corazón acelerado, "sus deseos no podían vencer su razón" se decía una y otra vez en fallidos intentos de convencimiento. Para evitar tentaciones se volteo lentamente, dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa, pero no duró mucho tiempo y miró el rostro durmiente de soslayo. "Se ve tan tranquila... su cabello cae tan dulcemente sobre su pecho... su respiración es tan suave... sus labios, sus labios parecen estar llamándome... sí, me llaman" Recorriendo un escalofrío su espalda se inclinó un poco y acaricio los labios de Anna con el dedo índice, esta se movió algo inquieta "tal vez no me llaman... ¿¡y si me reprochan!?" se cuestiono mentalmente mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.  
  
El joven ya no daba más, su cabeza estaba poblada de diversos pensamientos: Las hormonas, la honestidad, el castigo, la felicidad, el amor, el deseo, prometida asesina durmiendo bajo efectos de cierta pastillita que por obra del espíritu santo vino a caer en su té. Se dejo caer rendido junto a ella, algo desesperado e intentando sacar algo de remordimiento se dijo "No creo que no lo haya notado, seguro me dio la oportunidad porque ella también quería" luego miró a su prometida, y por un momento pudo jurar que esta negaba con la cabeza concluyendo un " tal vez no" en los pensamientos del joven  
  
Se sentó, para luego ponerse en pie y finalmente comenzar a caminar en círculos por la habitación, siempre con la mirada fija en ella. Y de pronto pasó, Anna lentamente se puso en pie. Boquiabierto, Yoh comenzó a maldecir las pastillas que aseguraban al menos unas seis horas de efecto, pero muy pronto dejaría de importar, la Itako caminaba lentamente hacia él  
  
_ Yo lo puedo explicar!!!... mira, lo que pasa es que estos últimos días he sufrido de insomnio, y al momento de llevarte tu té lo he confundido con el mío, sé que esa taza es EXCLUSIVAMENTE tuya, pero yo no soy perfecto, también me puedo equivocar- Balbuceo nerviosamente a la vez que palidecía bañado en sudor  
  
Anna no decía nada, ni manifestaba aún deseos de asesinar a su prometido, llegó hasta él y alzó la mirada totalmente ennegrecida sin expresión alguna.  
  
"Mirada sin brillo, momento crítico igual a muerte segura" calculaba mentalmente el joven deseando que como en los exámenes de matemáticas fuese un error. Anna alzó la mano e Yoh por inercia se cubrió el rostro con los brazos protectoramente, recordando que en la clases de seguridad siempre recomendaban cuidar la cabeza de lesiones graves. Tardó unos segundos en notar que la chica estaba totalmente quieta, aún con el brazo en alto, pero sin denotar intenciones de querer lastimarle.  
  
_ Anni....  
  
_ Silencio- Dijo en forma cortante  
  
La chica lo sujeto rápidamente del cuello de la camisa y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, Yoh le observo incrédulo, en esos momentos su prometida le pareció indefensa, como un pequeño animalito que se aferraba a él.  
  
Notando que el chico no atinaba a darle respuesta a esa "caricia", dijo con voz áspera: "¿tan difícil es, cuando no se quiere?". Yoh sintió repetidos golpecitos en el pecho tras esa afirmación.  
  
_ Te equivocas... es lo contrario, ¿Acaso te es fácil rodearme con tus brazos de esta manera?- Preguntó mientras una amplia sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro  
  
_ Baka...- Murmuró escondiendo la cabeza entre las ropas del chico al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer  
  
Yoh hizo un esfuerzo con sus brazos y levanto a su prometida a unos cuantos centímetros del piso, esta se ruborizo a más no poder e intentó protestar pero los impetuosos labios de Yoh ya no se lo permitirían por un largo tiempo  
  
Fin  
  
XD Un chibi fic, muy chibi, como siempre dedicado a mi amigocha Sarah y a su web que esta bakan! ^^  
  
O///o tanta azúcar parece que yo estoy enamorada  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Matti-chan a quién apoyo como fan del YohxAnna  
  
Lore-anime acá esta el otro capitulo ^^  
  
LIL ^^ Creo que este también es tierno  
  
Aome * le da un pañuelo* Este también es corto, el siguiente espero sea más larguito :3  
  
Cobain-Chan ^^ Tu review me ha dado mucha fuerza y ánimos, amigocha :3 espero tú también continúes con tu fic!  
  
Anna 15 ^^ El primer review, es como el primer paso para un largo viaje! Gracias por tus ánimos espero sea de tu agrado este nueva historia! 


End file.
